1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-level structure for mounting visual indicators on printed circuit boards. This structure may be particularly directed to mounting light-emitting diodes (LEDs) on printed circuit boards using surface mount technology in conjunction with a multi-level lightpipe design as an integrated unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
Often it is necessary to mount visual indicators such as LEDs on a printed circuit board with the light elevated above the surface of the board and/or with the LED near to one edge of the board. Each of such requirements create special problems in the mounting of the LEDs.
U.S. Pat. Re 34,254 discloses a background technique for surface mounting an LED package. In that background technique the surface mounted LED package includes a housing mounted on the LED and having a generally rectangular shape with a passageway extending such that it receives light from the LED and guides the light from the LED to a lens at a radiating surface.
However, that background art disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re 34,254 is particularly adapted to be utilized in conjunction with a single LED.
A further background art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,504 discloses a multi-level lightpipe designed housing utilized with surface mounted LEDs. The multi-level lightpipe includes two or more separate passageways for separately redirecting and transmitting light from two or more separate light sources, such as two or more separate LEDs.
However, that device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,504 utilizes a separate structure for the multi-level lightpipe and the LEDs. That is, in the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,504 a housing is provided for the multi-level lightpipe, but an integrated structure of a multi-level lightpipe and the LEDs is not disclosed.